Parallel Universe
by Bagpipedesaster
Summary: ....One small step for a woman....Kibbs, COMPLETE Well, it got a second chapter. And .... I had to change the rating.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a short one. Don't know where it came from but am glad it found me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gibbs or Kate or Tony - but then, you don't own people, do you?

X

„Ok, Kate. I've had enough of this," Gibbs barked.

Kate was startled. The second before this outbreak she and her boss had played their secret

game of ambiguous glances and incidental touches that always made her feel so good, so

female and special. And now he yelled at her like she had done something totally

inappropriate.

"Tony, would you answer my phone? Detective Cooder wanted to give us the results of the

DNA testing."

Tony was glad not to be the cause of Gibbs' anger this time.

"Sure Boss."

Gibbs started to walk towards the exit.

"Come on, Kate. We're going for a walk."

Kate grabbed her coat and hurried to follow Gibbs, still wondering what was going on.

Tony watched them leave. He felt sorry for Kate. It was not exactly funny to have Gibbs

being mad at you.

Kate caught up with Gibbs when they left the building. He had his hands stuffed in his

pockets and didn't even look weather Kate was with him. He knew not even she would dare

to ignore his order. They walked in silence….uncomfortable silence.

After a few minutes Gibbs slowed his steps.

"Kate, we have to stop doing that."

She instantly knew what he was talking about.

"Oh…Okay." She would miss this.

Again there was a long silence. Then Gibbs stopped and turned to her.

"Did you ever think of taking the next step?" Now he didn't sound angry at all anymore.

Kate didn't trust her ears. What did he try to tell her?

"Has this really just been a game for you?"

Something in his voice made her look up. Their eyes met and Kate knew it was no use lying

to him. He could look right into her soul.

She broke eye-contact. She had to guard her feelings, couldn't let him know it all.

"No, it's not just been a game," she admitted, knowing she just confirmed what he already

knew.

She had to move, to try and break his spell before it was too late and she would give away her

true feelings for him.

They slowly walked side by side. After what seemed to be an eternity Gibbs broke the silence.

"I've been dreaming about us Katie," he softly said. There was a tone in his voice she'd never

heard before. It made her heart jump and yet she didn't dare to believe that he meant what she

thought.

"I can't go on like this. I need to know where I'm at. Either we stop all that and keep our

relationship on a professional level, or we give it a try."

Kate was sure she was in some kind of parallel universe by now. Gibbs, her boss, the grumpy

'rule-nr12-man' would never even consider a relationship other than strictly professional with

her.

"Look Kate, it's your choice. I know what my feelings towards you are. I know that I love

you and I know what I want, but I'll deal with whatever decision you make."

Kate stopped in her tracks. Had he just said that he loved her? Did he really just say those

three words she thought she'd never hear from him? There was only one way to find out. She

was insecure and full of hope when she turned to him again and looked him in the eyes. And

there it was. Gibbs, the master of cool and disguise had lifted the curtain. What she saw made

her believe that her dreams might come true. The look in his incredible deep, ocean-blue eyes

promised warmth and care and love.

"I love you too," she heard herself whisper.

They stood there, motionless, just looking at each other and trying to realize what happened.

Gibbs was the first to recover.

"Did you ever dream about us being together?" he quietly asked.

Kate blushed and had to look down. Oh yes, she had! But all she managed was to nod her

head.

"Did you like it?" Gibbs' voice was so low , she shivered.

Again, she nodded.

"Yes….." She looked up at him again and he could see amazement and a remain of disbelieve

showing in her face when she continued.

"You… you were…gentle…," she said barely above a whisper.

At this, he realized how strong she really was.

"Katie…"

He wrapped her up in his arms and made a promise to himself that he would never hurt her.

"I'll be as gentle as you need me, Katie; I give you my word."

And Kate knew she had found what she had never even dared to look for.

She was home.


	2. Chapter 2

I just was in the mood...

If you don't like fics with a sexual content, don't read it!

This is set some time after chapter 1

X

Kate wanted to be a cat. The only way to non-verbally express her level of well-being would

be to purr. And she didn't want to talk, because she might miss some of the agitating, exiting

and arousing things, he whispered in her ear. His words and the sensuous tone of his voice

alone were enough to turn her on.

And his hands….She'd never imagined that those big, strong hands, used to handle weapons

and tools would touch her so fondly, leaving a trail of tingly warmth.

He had started to place light kisses on her ear and now worked his way down her neck, over

her collarbone, obviously aiming for her right breast. One kiss was placed beside the other,

like pearls on a string, progressing tantalizing slowly to where she wanted to feel him.

He stopped one kiss early and looked up. Their eyes met and she knew he asked for

permission to go on. As an answer, she lolled and closed her eyes. He placed a trail of kisses

around her nipple before he gently pulled it in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. She

moaned with pleasure and felt tension built in parts of her body he didn't even touch yet.

Supporting most of his weight on his arms, he leaned over her to please her other nipple with

a gentle suckling. Kate was overwhelmed by his display of affection. She had expected him to

be a skilled and demanding lover and was now completely disarmed by his gentle devotion.

She wanted to move and give him pleasure in return, but he asked her to just lay still and

enjoy. He told her that this, their first time, was only for her and that he'd find great pleasure

in making her feel good.

He propped his head on his arm and looked down at her. Slowly, very slowly his hand

wandered across her chest and found her breast. His eyes never straying from hers, as he

gently stroked and kneaded it and brushed her taut nipples with his thumb when her body

reacted to his touch. She closed her eyes and arched up against his hand. His voice was so low

and hoarse when he asked her to look at him again, that she barely heard him. When she met

his request, she saw him watch her closely. She could drown in his gaze. He had opened up to

her more than she ever thought he would. But then – he never did anything half-heartedly.

Soothed by the warmth and care and the total lack of aggression in his glance, she confined

herself to him completely.

He noticed her relax and smothered his hand from her breast, over her belly to the part of her

body she'd thought she would never let anyone touch again.

Gently his fingers stoked her, fondling the center of her passion. He never broke eye-contact,

ready to stop at the slightest sign of discomfort or fear.

Kate knew he waited for her to invite him. She felt an aching that she knew could only be

healed by him. Again no spoken word was needed. He knew what she wanted the minute the

thought formed in her mind.

He lowered himself over her and joined with her in one steady and controlled motion.

Then he paused, waited for her to start moving, before he slowly began the dance of love.

The sound of the alarm-clock woke Kate up with a start. She reached over and turned it off,

keeping her eyes shut all the time. She didn't want to let go of her dream already.

She felt satisfied and wet and somehow released. And she just wasn't ready to face reality

again.

When she felt somebody sit down on the bed beside her, she opened her eyes, more than just a

little confused.

Gibbs sat there and looked down at her, pure love showing in his eyes.

"Good morning, love, did you sleep well?"

Kate looked at him with misty eyes.

"I had a dream…."

"What did you dream about?"

"You and me…..we were making love…"

He gently ran the back of his hand over her cheek.

"Did you like it?"

Kate blushed, suddenly shy.

"Could we do that again?"

Gibbs got up and removed the towel he'd wrapped around his waist.

"We'll have to skip breakfast…."

"I never want to have breakfast again."


End file.
